MÚSICA Y MAGIA
by amestoy
Summary: Este FanFic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". OneShoot.


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LUGARES DE ESTE RELATO PERSONECEN A J.K. ROWLING U OTRAS PERSONAS (no sé realmente a quién pertenece Australia).**

**Este FanFic participa en el reto temático de enero "Creando hechizos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

**Esta historia está escrita sin el más mínimo ánimo de lucro. Pretendía pertenecer a un relato más largo así que puede que en un futuro la veáis (algo cambiada) como uno o varios capítulos de otro Fic.**

**Espero que la disfrutéis.**

**MÚSICA Y MAGIA**

Me desperté con el olor del desayuno recién hecho. Cogí mis gafas de la mesilla y me senté en la cama. Busqué a Hermione y la vi de espaldas en la cocina.

No sabía cómo hacía ella para dormir tan poco tiempo, y menos para tener todo preparado sin que yo la oyese para nada. De repente me pareció muy tierno imaginarme a mi amiga cocinando con el máximo cuidado para no despertarme. Me levanté silenciosamente, me acerqué a ella por detrás y, de improviso, le toqué con dos dedos en los costados, buscándole las cosquillas.

Ella soltó un gritito, mezcla de sorpresa e indignación, y se giró con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me cogía por las muñecas.

-Buenos días Harry, ¡dormilón y encima, sinvergüenza! – pero, aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas parecer alegre, se notaba que había llorado.

-Hermione…- empecé a decir.

Ella, dándose cuenta de que había fracasado estrepitosamente, borró su sonrisa, me soltó y se dio la vuelta otra vez.

-No los vamos a encontrar nunca – dijo en un susurro-. Veinte días Harry, y ni rastro – su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra-. Podríamos estar buscándolos un siglo y no coincidir nunca con ellos.

La cogí suavemente por los hombros y le di la vuelta para dejar que se refugiase en un abrazo.

-No deberías llorar nunca a solas – le dije serio.

-No quería molestarte… - dijo, interponiendo sus brazos entre nosotros pero dejando que la abrazase.

-Si crees que me molestas, es que no eres tan lista como pensaba – la sentí temblar levemente entre mis brazos-. Bueno… ¿qué cuadrantes nos tocan hoy?

Habíamos dividido el mapa en zonas que llamábamos cuadrantes. Nos aparecíamos en cada una de ellas y realizábamos un hechizo localizador para ver si los padres de Hermione estaban allí. Al principio habíamos comenzado haciendo seis o siete cuadrantes diarios. Pero un día, a la séptima aparición, yo había comenzado a sangrar por la nariz.

Desde entonces Hermione había insistido en limitarse a las cinco apariciones diarias que los libros consideraban en el límite de lo saludable.

Pero el principal problema no era los intentos que hacíamos, sino el hechizo en sí. Básicamente funcionaba como una brújula mágica. Había que realizarlo en cualquier recipiente con un poco de agua. Se tenía que disponer de algo de la esencia mágica de un mago o bruja. Normalmente bastaba con un objeto que le hubiese pertenecido, aunque lo más poderoso era hacerlo con un cabello o, mejor aún, con sangre.

Al realizar el hechizo el agua apuntaba en la dirección en la que se encontraba el mago. Y ese era el problema, los padres de Hermione eran muggles. Sabíamos que al haber tenido una hija bruja, algo de magia debían tener dentro de ellos, y Hermione había probado el hechizo antes de borrarles la memoria pero… el alcance era insuficiente.

Para dos padres de bruja, a pesar de que Hermione había guardado un cabello de cada uno, el alcance del hechizo se veía reducido a diez, quizás veinte kilómetros. Y eso hacía que su búsqueda fuese un auténtico problema. Australia era demasiado grande.

-Hoy… hoy no. No puedo seguir con esto – me contestó ella sacándome de mis cavilaciones-. Hoy quiero descansar y olvidarme, al menos por un rato, de que no… de que no los vamos a encontrar…

No pude evitar sentir la tristeza y desesperación que trasmitían sus palabras. La acerqué un poco más.

-Si tan solo… – murmuré para mí mismo -… fuéramos más poderosos. Si tan solo fuera más poderoso, como Dumbledore o… o Voldemort. Seguro que hallaría una forma de encontrarlos…

De repente Hermione se apartó de mí y me miró directamente a los ojos. Una luz se había encendido en su interior. ¿Desafío… orgullo quizás?

-Somos poderosos – susurró.

-¿Eh? – el cambio de actitud de mi amiga me pilló desprevenido.

-Somos poderosos – repitió más alto.

-Bueno, al menos tú sí lo eres – comenté divertido.

-¿Sabes Harry? – siguió como si no me hubiese escuchado-. Una vez fui a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall acerca de cómo se creaban los hechizos… ya sabes, hechizos nuevos. Ella me comentó que el mundo mágico era muy poco innovador en comparación con el muggle. Que pocos eran los magos que se dedicaba a crear nuevos hechizos, y muchos menos eran aquellos que tenían talento para lograrlo.

\- Luego empezó a hablarme sobre los vientos de la magia y otras muchas cosas. Yo no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, y debió verlo en mi cara, porque enseguida añadió que eran estudios muy muy avanzados, que ni siquiera se enseñaban en Hogwarts o en las carreras posteriores.

-¿Para qué habías ido a preguntar eso? – la interrumpí-. Es decir, yo te imaginaba más buscándolo en un libro.

-Bueno… sí que encontré un libro relacionado, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Pero como no entendía nada, preferí preguntar, no tenía tiempo que perder...

-¿…tiempo?, ¿cuándo te ha faltado a ti tiempo para intentar entender un libro? – La idea de Hermione 'no entendiendo' un libro me hizo sonreír.

-Fue durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando buscábamos algo para que pasases la segunda prueba. Estaba un poco angustiada por no encontrar nada así que decidí que quizás creando nuestro propio hechizo…

-De verdad Hermione – dije entre carcajadas-. ¡Eres increíble! ¿Nuestro propio hechizo?

-Bueno… ¡qué! – dijo ella roja como un tomate-. ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo desesperados que estábamos por encontrar una solución? – y luego añadió murmurando-. Todavía me pregunto cómo se me pudo pasar el estúpido encantamiento del estúpido casco con su estúpida burbuja – no pude evitar reír de nuevo al escuchar su frustración por no haber sido capaz de encontrar la solución a algo. Aunque ese algo hubiese pasado hace cuatro años.

Las carcajadas me valieron un buen golpe en el hombro con un libro que en esos momentos estaba en la mesa cerca de nosotros. Al no ser Hermione, precisamente, amante de la lectura ligera, el golpe me dolió.

-¡Ay! Tampoco es para ponerse así. Es solo que… estás muy graciosa cuando te enfadas. Con esa arruguita entre las cej…¡ay!

-No te quejes por lo que te ganas a pulso, Harry Potter – comentó divertida después de darme un segundo golpe. Como no quería que Hermione me volviese a dar con el libro, decidí cambiar de tema-. Bueno, por donde ibas…

-… el caso es que, después de no entender el libro ni a la profesora, ya me había dado cuenta de que crear un hechizo estaba muy por encima de nuestras posibilidades, pero aun así… - se interrumpió, parecía avergonzada.

-…aun así...que – le ayudé a continuar.

-Pues… aun así… aun con el poco tiempo que teníamos… me pudo la curiosidad – continuó ella, mirando hacia abajo-. Lo siento Harry, sé que debería haber concentrado todos mis esfuerzos en ayudarte…

-¡Venga ya Hermione!, eso fue hace casi cuatro años, no te mortifiques – la interrumpí-. Además, nadie me ayudo ese año tanto como tú.

-Bueno – continuó volviendo al tema principal-. El caso es que, después de insistir en lo difícil que era, McGonagall añadió algo que me dejó un poco… frustrada: "Los magos y brujas que habéis crecido en el mundo muggle – comenzó a imitar el tono solemne de la profesora – soléis tener problemas 'interpretando' la magia. Al no haber crecido rodeados de ella, os cuesta más entender los conceptos relacionados con la manipulación de la magia más allá de conocer los hechizos".

-Pero… - de repente yo también me sentía algo frustrado.

-No me interrumpas Harry – prosiguió Hermione-. Me dijo que había un libro muy bueno, escrito por Charity Burbage, para enseñar los conceptos básicos de la manipulación de la magia a los que habíamos crecido entre muggles. Ese mismo verano me lo compré, lo lleve en el bolso todo el año pasado y, casualmente, todavía lo conservo.

Se alejó de mí y se dirigió hacia el bolso abriéndolo. Metió la mano y tras rebuscar un rato sacó un pesado volumen encuadernado en piel. El título en letras negras rezaba "Música y Magia". Me lo enseñó orgullosa.

-Bien y… ¿qué dice? – pregunté curioso.

-No lo sé. No lo he leído… todavía – admitió con un ligero rubor.

-En definitiva, todo esto ¿a qué viene?

-¿Cómo qu…? – exclamó perpleja-. ¿Todavía no lo entiendes Harry? Vamos a hacerlo… vamos a crear nuestro propio hechizo de localización…

Se me desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡Pero eso es imposible! – terminé por decir-. ¡Nosotros no poseemos la habilidad, ni la capacidad… ni los conocimientos…!

-¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! – me interrumpió de repente ella-. ¡Que tú si tienes la habilidad, porque ya lo has hecho! – la miré como si estuviese loca. Y por un momento lo creí, porque un brillo febril se asomaba a sus ojos castaños -. Ya lo has hecho una vez, aunque sin saberlo.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cuánd…? – me costó reaccionar-. ¿Estás loca? Soy malísimo haciendo hechizos por primera vez, ¡como para inventar uno! – traté de razonar con ella.

-El expelliarmus que usaste contra Voldemort… – continuó ella sin hacerle el menor caso.

-¿Si?

-… no fue un expelliarmus – afirmó rotunda-. Fue… otra cosa.

Esa misma tarde estábamos recostados contra el tronco de un árbol en una playa. Nos habíamos aparecido allí justo después de comer y habíamos montado la tienda a unos metros. Aunque era invierno, el mar y la hoguera que habíamos encendido nos mantenían a una temperatura agradable.

Me pasé distraídamente la mano por la sien sintiendo el bulto que se había formado.

-¿Todavía te duele? – preguntó ella con un deje de culpabilidad.

-Ya no mucho – mentí mientras seguía tocando compulsivamente la consecuencia inmediata de la discusión que habíamos tenido por la mañana.

Había comenzado por el dichoso tema de las varitas.

-¡Pero no te das cuenta de que un expelliarmus no refleja hechizos! – decía ella, volviendo sobre el mismo argumento por tercera vez.

-¡La que no entiendes eres tú! Eres una cabeza cuadrada con el tema de las varitas Hermione –no concebía porque le costaba tanto entenderlo. Bueno sí, porque no aparecía en ninguno de sus dichosos libros.

-¡Eso no es verd…!

-¡Lancé un expelliarmus! – sentencié, ignorándola-. ¿No lo oíste? Estaba plantado delante de Voldemort y dije: ex pe lliar mus – pronuncié cada sílaba con rintintín buscando claramente molestarla.

-¡Dijiste expelliarmus! – gritó ella de repente-, pero no hiciste el movimiento de varita del expelliarmus, no salió de ella un rayo como el del expelliarmus – continuó con la cara roja-. Y desde luego, lo que hiciste no es lo que hace un expelliarmus – había conseguido enfadarla de verdad-. ¡Un expelliarmus no refleja hechizos!

-¿Otra vez? ¡Yo era el legítimo dueño de la varita de sauco!, por eso la maldición se reflejó – le grité también.

-¡Eres imposible! – dijo pasando a mi lado y golpeándome en el hombro. Se acercó a mi mesilla y tomando la varita de acebo que había encima dijo-. ¡Desmaius!

Cuando volví en mí y abrí los ojos sentía un dolor intenso y penetrante en el costado derecho de mi cabeza. Lo primero que vi fue a Hermione sentada en la cama enfrente de mí sonriéndome con suficiencia. Todavía estaba ligeramente ruborizada como consecuencia del enfado.

-¿Ves? Estoy considerando seriamente acabar todas nuestras discusiones así – sus manos jugaban con mi varita y la satisfacción de sentirse victoriosa se adivinaba en cada una de sus palabras-. Aunque quizás empiece a probar con alguna maldición que otra… si te sigues poniendo así de tonto.

¡Arg! – gruñí mientras trataba de levantarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas y volví a carme al suelo. De inmediato la expresión de Hermione cambió y se acercó corriendo. Me ayudó a tumbarme de espaldas y comenzó a examinarme la cabeza.

Al descubrir que estaba sangrando se llevó una mano a la boca y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-Harry… cuánto lo siento – se puso de pie, corrió a buscar algo y al momento volvió con su varita en la mano. Se arrodilló a mi lado y levantó mi cabeza para acomodarla en su regazo. Con una caricia me apartó un poco el pelo y haciendo una floritura murmuró: Episkei.

Tras tenerme un rato así y lagrimear un poco, había insistido en llevarme a la cama para que descansase porque, según ella, "con los golpes en la cabeza nunca se sabe". En cuanto me sentí un poco mejor le dije que sí, que lo intentaríamos. Que intentaríamos hacer un hechizo para localizar muggles.

Al fin y al cabo yo había ido a Australia con Hermione para ayudarla y, si ella nos creía capaces, al menos lo intentaríamos.

-Deja de tocarte el golpe o va a ser peor – me dijo de repente llamando mi atención-. Vamos a comenzar a ver si leemos el prólogo antes de que se ponga el sol.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y abrió el libro apoyándolo en nuestras piernas para que los dos pudiésemos leerlo. Pasó las páginas hasta el prólogo y los dos nos pusimos a leer:

_PRÓLOGO_

_Si hay algo del mundo muggle que se parece a la magia, eso es la música. Hay música y magia en todo lo que nos rodea._

_Existe una música que está en todos los lados: el susurro del viento en los árboles, las olas del mar o el sonido de un riachuelo. Es el equivalente a la magia esencial, una magia que existe en el mundo y es de todos._

_También cada objeto o ser tiene su música. Determinadas cosas son capaces de dar la música más armoniosa y espectacular, como un violín o un piano. En cambio otras tienen poca música dentro, como un cubo o una pared, pero aun así, se puede sacar música de ellas._

_Es el equivalente a la magia inherente, la magia que es distinta dentro de cada uno, dentro de cada cosa, y que puede ser espectacular en un mago, o en un unicornio o dragón, y muy pequeña y casi imperceptible en un muggle._

Hermione ensimismada movió la mano para pasar la página rompiendo mi concentración.

-Espera un momento – dije mientras le cogía la mano para detenerla-, dame un segundo…

_Estos son los llamados vientos de la magia y todas las manifestaciones mágicas que se dan en el mundo están compuestas por uno de ellos o por una combinación de ambos._

_Este libro está diseñado para entender el funcionamiento básico de la magia comparándola con la música, algo mucho más sencillo de entender para los hijos de muggles y los magos o brujas que hayan crecido en un entorno no mágico. A lo largo de este libro aprenderemos cómo funcionan los vientos de la magia, cómo se pueden manipular para que, dentro de los límites de sus posibilidades, realicen lo que les pidamos._

_CAPÍTULO 1…_

Y eso hicimos los siguientes días, leer, leer y leer. Leer e intentar entender un poco de lo que se esforzaba por enseñarnos Charity Burbage en cada uno de sus capítulos: El tempo y la varita, Las notas músicales, Sintiendo la esencia, etc…

-Lo siento Hermione, no puedo – me quejaba un día mientras probábamos a hacer uno de los ejercicios que venían en el libro.

Estábamos intentando manipular la magia esencial solo con la mente, sin varita ni palabras. Llevábamos horas con ello y a mí ya me dolía la cabeza.

-Esto es imposible, ¡nadie puede hacer magia sin varita! – protesté, aunque con Hermione era en vano.

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca viste a Dumbledore hacer magia sin varita y sin decir nada? – me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Dumbledore, Hermione? – exclame indignado-. ¡Quieres que haga magia como Dumbledore!

-¿Me estás diciendo que nunca has visto hacer cosas a un mago o una bruja que no se pareciesen a ningún hechizo, solo agitando la varita? – argumentó-. Si queremos crear un hechizo, debemos primero aprender a manejar la magia de manera intuitiva.

-Qué fácil es decirlo. ¡Tú ni siquiera lo estás intentando! – me daba rabia que estuviese solo mirándome y dándome lecciones.

-Yo lo he intentado antes de que te levantes – me dijo ella-, pero creo que lo correcto es que nos esforcemos primero en que lo hagas tú. Eres mucho más intuitivo que yo para estas cosas. Tu magia es… más visceral – continuó -. A mí me va a costar más. Sé cómo funciona mi cabeza y, hasta que no me lo explique alguien, me va a costar un mundo.

-Pff… - rezongué.

-A ver, otra vez, la teoría… - empezó de nuevo a aleccionarme-. ¿La recuerdas?

-La magia esencial tiende a acercar magias inherentes iguales – comencé a repetir por milésima vez como un papagayo-, hay que engañar a la magia esencial para que piense que la piedra y yo tenemos la misma magia y que ella se encargue de acercármela. Cuánto más grande sea el objeto – continué–, más fuerte debe ser la magia esencial que lo mueva. Nunca se debe hacer esto con un objeto más pesado que tú, porque la magia esencial tendería a moverte a ti y no al objeto que intentas atraer.

-Muy bien – dijo colocándose detrás de mí-. Ahora cierra los ojos e intenta sentir la magia.

Podría parecer una locura pero al llevar tantas horas intentándolo creí que empezaba a imaginar sentir algo parecido a lo que decía el libro. Era como el aire, pero no era el aire. Vibraba a mí alrededor, a veces era como si me acariciase… o me hablase.

-Siéntela – me dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras colocaba sus manos en mis hombros -. Siéntela y visualiza la piedra.

De repente vi la piedra en mi mente y noté que podía llamarla. La llamé… pero nada… no pasaba nada. Hermione notó que mi concentración se estaba rompiendo y se acercó para hablarme más suave, directamente al oído.

-Recuerda, es más fácil con tu magia inherente que con la de otros objetos – su aliento me hacía cosquillas-. Intenta parecer una piedra.

Algo hizo click en mi mente y de repente lo sentí. Sentí como era la magia dentro de la piedra. Muy sutil, casi inexistente… pero ahí estaba. Así que me concentré en la magia que bullía en mi interior y procuré disimularla, procuré que se pareciese a la de la piedra.

-¡Auch! – algo me había golpeado en la boca del estómago. Me doblé por el golpe y al abrir los ojos observé estupefacto que la piedra estaba a mis pies.

Al instante y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Hermione me placó contra la arena mientras se carcajeaba loca de alegría.

-Lo has hecho, lo has hecho.

-Definitivamente, es más fácil y práctico con varita – me quejé.

-¡Pero no lo ves! – dijo ella incorporándose encima de mío-. Has podido sentir la magia, ¡eso es fantástico Harry! – un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas a causa de la excitación del momento. De repente se puso seria y se levantó sacudiéndose la arena de los vaqueros.

-Ahora explícamelo todo – demandó-. Con exactitud. Lo que has pensado, lo que has sentido… todo.

No puedo evitar admirar a Hermione. Después de la explicación y al cabo de dos horas ella ya atraía todo lo que quería. En cambio yo necesitaba concentrarme un rato y aun así solo me salía una de cada tres veces, como mucho.

De repente atrajo el tronco de árbol en el que nos sentábamos a leer todos los días. Tuve que apartarla o se la hubiese llevado por delante. La miré con los ojos como platos.

-¡Estás loca! – dije enfadado-. Eso, definitivamente, pesa más que tú. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-Bueno, he empezado a practicar cosas un poco más complicadas – me miró triunfante-. He intentado que el tronco y el peñasco que estaba detrás de mí se atrajesen. Así puedes atraer cosas que pesan más que tú… jeje.

-¿Cómo que 'jeje'? – entrecerré los ojos enfadado-. Casi te matas – me hace pucheros y no puedo evitar empezar a reírme -. De todas maneras, ¡eres increíble!

-No lo podía haber hecho sin ti… hasta que no me has dado las nociones… es que tu…

-…si, ya. Soy más intuitivo – al decirlo, imité el tono que pone ella cuando me alecciona.

Me miró risueña e ilusionada. La verdad es que lo que habíamos conseguido era bastante impresionante. Seguimos practicando todo el día. Al final, justo cuando anochecía, ya lo tenía dominado y conseguía que la piedra viniese a mi mano casi instintivamente. Hermione ya podía mover el tronco haciendo que se parase justo a sus pies, "corto la conexión en el momento preciso", me dijo… a veces puede ser humillante compararse con ella.

Todos los días leemos por la mañana y practicamos por la tarde y, poco a poco el concepto de la magia se va haciendo un hueco en nuestras mentes, más allá de unos cuantos movimientos de varita o unas cuantas palabras.

Un día al despertar me encontré a Hermione sentada con un libro en su regazo.

-He estado leyendo algo mientras dormías – dijo ella sin dejar de mirar al libro-. Es algo que creía que nos podría ayudar – giró el libro dejándome ver su título, "Viajar con magia"-. Y he tenido una idea.

-Mmmm…. – me desperecé intentando asimilar lo que me contaba-. Hermione, tú eres capaz de funcionar al 100% desde que abres los ojos – me reí un poco-, pero los demás no… ¿no hemos dominado todavía el tema de la varita y ya quieres ir a más?

-Creo que no va a hacer falta – levantó la cabeza y me miró directamente a los ojos. Los tenía vidriosos pero no reflejaban dolor, sino esperanza. Un estremecimiento me recorrió desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies, mis cinco sentidos comenzaron a trabajar a marchas forzadas y me senté en la cama de un tirón.

-Entonces… ¿lo tienes? – pregunté esperanzado.

-Si… puede... – contestó algo insegura.

-Cuéntame.

-Este libro habla sobre los medios de transporte mágicos – comienza-, ¿nunca te has preguntado cómo funciona la aparición, o la red flu… o un traslador?

-No sé para qué preguntas – la interrumpo-. Sabes que no.

-Bueno, pues yo sí. Y por eso me compré este libro – siguió ella-. Hace dos días me acordé de él y tuve una idea. Lo he estado repasando.

-¿Y esa idea es…? – la animé a continuar.

-Y si... al aparecerte, en lugar de concentrarte en un lugar… - comenzó. Enseguida capté la idea que había tenido:

-…te concentras en una persona ¡Eres un genio…! – exclamé incorporándome.

-…sí. Pero no es tan sencillo porque…

-…porque habría que concentrarse en su esencia, en…

-…en su magia inherente, sí…

-¿Funcionará?

Hermione también se levantó de su silla. Los dos nos quedamos completamente quietos. Mirándonos mientras pensábamos en las posibilidades. El brillo de excitación en sus ojos se fue apagando poco a poco, dejando paso esa expresión analítica tan típica de ella.

-No lo sé, tendremos que probar – dijo dubitativa-. Empezaremos con algo fácil.

-Podemos empezar… con nosotros mismos – sugerí -. Me refiero… antes de intenterlo con muggles.

-Ven, vamos a desayunar – señaló la mesa donde ya estaba listo el desayuno-. Luego quiero que leas una poco de este libro – levantó levemente "Viajar con magia" que todavía conservaba en las manos-, y vemos que podemos hacer.

A media mañana me di cuenta de que el concepto "leer un poco de un libro" de Hermione es muy distinto del mío. Al menos ella se sentó a leer conmigo… o decir releer sería más correcto. Cuando acabamos los fragmentos que me había marcado, decidimos empezar por lo que yo había propuesto esa mañana.

Como siempre, me tocó a mí comenzar el experimento. Primero tengo que reconocer y sentir la esencia de Hermione para luego intentar aparecerme donde esté ella. Nunca hemos intentado sentir la magia inherente de un ser vivo, mucho menos la de un mago. Según "Música y Magia" es una de las manifestaciones mágicas más difícil de percibir correctamente.

-¿No percibes nada? – estábamos los dos de pie, separados tan solo unos pasos.

-Déjame concentrarme – cerré los ojos. Desde que empezamos es una de las cosas que más me ayuda a concentrarme.

Pasaron los minutos y yo ya me había relajado lo suficiente como para sentir la magia esencial fluyendo a mí alrededor. Noté la arena en mis pies descalzos y sentí su magia inherente. Intenté expandir el campo de mi percepción un poco más… el tronco… el mar…

Y ahí, a unos pasos, estaba Hermione, lo sabía. La oía respirar y rebullirse impaciente, cambiando el apoyo de un pie a otro. Intuía que había magia ahí, pero no podía sentirla. ¡Merlín!, sí que era difícil esto.

-Creo… - me salió la voz ronca-, que lo estas bloqueando, no sé… de manera inconsciente – intenté explicarle-. Déjame sentirte…

Oí como se acercaba hasta estar más cerca de mí y sentí su mano en mi mejilla. De repente me encontré mirando un atardecer en el mar. Los tonos rosados y naranjas que rodeaban la puesta de sol contrastaban con el intenso añil de la bóveda celeste en la que se podían ver miles de brillantes estrellas sin luna. Una brisa me agitaba el pelo y me envolvía, cálida y suave.

Nunca imaginé que la magia inherente de una persona pudiese percibirse con esa intensidad. Intenté captar cada detalle del sentimiento que me embargaba y entonces dije:

-Ahora… vete lejos, ¡ya! – dejé de sentir la mano de Hermione y justo después escuche un suave ¡crack! a la vez que notaba un leve estremecimiento en el aire.

Pero lo más revelador, lo que más que cualquier otra cosa me indicó que ya no estaba allí, fue dejar de sentir su magia. Intentar atrapar su esencia era tan difícil como retener agua entre los dedos. Sin querer esperar ni un segundo más gire sobre mí mismo a la vez que me concentraba en ese sentimiento que se evaporaba.

Abrí los ojos y me fijé que estaba en un bosque. Algunos rayos de luna se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles e iluminaban a Hermione, que me sonreía.

-Lo conseguiste Harry – dijo feliz.

-Sí – volví a notar la ronquera en mi voz y de repente me di cuenta de que era de noche -. ¿Cuántas horas hemos estado intentándolo?

-¡Uff!, no sé cómo has aguantado tanto sin moverte – me contestó exagerando el cansancio en su voz-. Debe ser media noche – echó sus brazos hacia atrás a la vez que estiraba todo su cuerpo.

Al final nos aparecimos de nuevo en nuestra playa, cenamos tan rápido como pudimos, y nos fuimos a dormir porque Hermione estaba agotada y yo empezaba a notar los efectos de haber estado estático durante casi doce horas.

Al día siguiente, justo después de desayunar, Hermione cogió pergamino y pluma y comenzó a bombardearme a preguntas. Yo las contestaba como podía pero había una cuestión sobre la que ella volvía una y otra vez:

-¿Cómo se siente la magia inherente? – me interrogaba sin compasión-. Cuéntame qué tengo que buscar.

-No lo sé Hermione – me daba mucha vergüenza confesarle las sensaciones que había tenido al sentir su magia, así que llevaba dándole largas un buen rato-, es muy difícil de explicar. Tendrás que verlo por ti misma.

Al final Hermione estuvo repasando durante media hora las notas que había tomado e invertimos los papeles del día anterior. Me resigné a pasar todo el día de pie en la misma posición cuando, al poco rato y sin abrir los ojos, ella dijo:

-Ven, acércate y dame tu mano.

Haciéndole caso extendí mi mano y ella la puso en su mejilla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ahora vete – dijo de repente.

Me concentré en un peñón rocoso que se veía al horizonte desde nuestra playa y me desaparecí. Inmediatamente el rugido de las olas del mar rompiendo contra las rocas inundo mis oídos. La isla era tan pequeña y las olas rompían con tanta fuerza en su base que al instante estaba mojado de la cabeza a los pies.

Transcurridos unos segundos, Hermione apareció a mi lado y abrió los ojos. Dijo algo pero el ruido que nos rodeaba se tragó sus palabras. Sonrió cantarina y se lanzó a mis brazos.

-Ya no queda nada, casi lo tenemos – me gritó al oído-. No me habías dicho que era tan brillante, casi cegador.

-No te entiendo – alcé la voz para que pudiese escucharme.

-La magia de una persona – me contestó-. Ha sido como mirar al sol.

Pero lamentablemente no estábamos tan cerca como Hermione había previsto. No era tan fácil sentir la magia de un muggle. Y para cuando lo conseguimos, todavía nos quedaba poder aparecernos sintiendo únicamente la magia que había en los dos pelos que teníamos en nuestro poder.

Al final encontramos una solución que quizás pudiese ayudarnos y trabajamos día y noche para elaborar el hechizo que nos permitiría aparecernos donde estuviesen los padres de Hermione.

-¿Estas segura de que funcionará? – le pregunté yo justo antes de intentarlo-. Solo tenemos dos pelos.

-Ya lo hemos practicado hasta hartarnos – dijo ella nerviosa-. Ahora es todo o nada.

-¿Estás segura que el agua del frasco valdrá? – inquirí.

-Casi segura – me contestó-, recuerda lo que decía Burbage. El agua es un elemento neutro, puede imitar cualquier magia. Meteremos los pelos en el frasco con agua y…

-Ya, ya… sé la teoría – interrumpí-. En vez de la magia de dos pelos tendremos un litro de agua con mucha más magia inherente dentro. Esperemos que sea suficiente.

-Además, tendremos que ser rápidos – me recordó.

-De acuerdo – dije pasándole el frasco-. Hazlo tú, siempre has sido mejor con los hechizos.

Hermione tomó el frasco en sus manos y pasó la varita por encima.

-_Defero adsecutor_ – pronunció con una dicción perfecta los fonemas que habíamos encadenado para obligar al agua a imitar la esencia inherente de los dos cabellos que flotaban con ella.

Ya habituado a percibir los sutiles cambios de la magia a mí alrededor, noté enseguida cómo el líquido del recipiente era imbuido con una magia que no le era propia. Una magia que había tratado de intuir durante días en los dos cabellos de los padres de Hermione y que ahora lograba percibir con mayor claridad.

Miré a Hermione y por su expresión me di cuenta que había notado lo mismo. Me tendió el frasco para que lo pudiésemos sujetar entre los dos y sin mediar palabra, nos desaparecimos.


End file.
